Z: Cat Mint
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: A lot of Dead/Alive Warriors. "I FOUND CAT MINT!" LeafStar shouts as a spirit starts dancing... You never see that on a Star clan Warrior if they get Cat Mint. How could this ever get worse? Oh wait.. There's a beautiful feline dictator... First fanfiction ever, flames accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Once A Upon a Time...

No... Actually, Twice Upon a Time, there was a ballerina with Kitty marks named... SANDSTORM DUN DUN DUN!

Actually let me start over...

Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan made a treaty, never to steal anything anymore. Well, that was it, cats came freely into the clans, although not ALOUD to mate with each other, they made pacts and friends. Greenleaf and Newleaf had been easy...


	2. Attack of that thing

Sorry Last Chapter was supppppper short :

Well, the pact was... CATMINT PIES! They keep breaking the pact, especially FireStar. He keeps stealing them from poor. Leaf pool and everyone else. Well, let's just say they steal a lot. The pact was never to get catmint pies made.

~~~~~~~FlashBack ~~~~

"OOOOOOO"exclaimed Firestar. " I LIKEY!" Logfur shouts *No one listens or pay attention... *

"It smells awesome... Except it's like Catmint in a round Pie thing... CATMINT PIE! Thank you Starclan!"Sandstorm screamed and lunged for it.

As soon as the whole clan tasted a little and left 9/1828289289982982892892892899828929828929828998289298 of the pie left, they started going crazy and cat-danced... Da-Dum*Soft Music*

"Twinkle Twinkle~gurgle~"

"Mary had a little*hic*L-lamb"

"I HATE*hic*THIS SONG" * Crowfeather switched it to Miley Cyrus.. Wrecking Ball...

"I came in like a kitty face...*giggle*" Jayfeather sang

"Ladelaaaa!" LogFur shouts *Still no one pays attention to him... *Sighs* Poor life*

||||Meanwhile in Starclan||||

"Something smells good down there... I'm checking it out" Bluestar called back to her fellow StarMates.

"Alright!"Pinestar cried "I'm coming!"Mosskit squealed.

SilverFang, Longtail, and a whole lot of warriors said"Have fun!" Or "WAIT FOR ME YOU BLUNDER CATS!"

As soon as they got down... They released a sigh... So tasty... AND DANCED TO*screech*"NO I LIKE THIS SONG"screamed Ivypool.*The song changes to Naturally by Selena Gomez*

/DarkForest/

Ahhhh...

Tigerstar, Mapleleaf, and a hangful of warriors dropped dead because the smell was too awesome for them.

Well... the end of Dark Forest

THE NEW AGE OF A RANDOM CLAN OR FOREST!

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~

*sigh*"I wish the catmint pies were still here..." Gray stripe cried.

"Totally true." MinnowTail Thrashed around and screamed "PLEASE GIVE ME PIEEEE!

!

!"

Sol came and whispered exactly these words," I HAVE CATMINT PIES!". "REALLY?" All clans exclaimed.

"First, I brought Skyclan cats here" A load of cats behind LeafStar...

"Second EVERY CAT HAS HIS/ HER OWN PIE!"

"But...The Pact!" NightCloud, Breezepelt, Graywing, Tawnypelt, and a couple of Shadowclan and Windclan shouted.

"WHO CARES!" All of Thunderclan and Riverclan screamed along with another few warriors..

"..."Silent battle going on. " HELLO? WE HAVE A CANNIBAL CAT*looks at Leafpool*" Logfur says... *NO ONE PAYS ATTENTION*

*Scratched record of Counting Stars by whatever band came on*

"Baby I've I've been..." Sol sang.

The Queens and female kitties swooned at his voice and the poor toms hissed at his ugly face and screamed..." STOP STEALING MY VOICE.." Well that was unexpected. "What are we waiting for, lovelies? Lets Party!" Shouted Sol

The young female felines screamed and fainted as they were touched one by one... The poor toms had screamed and raged in jealousy as Sol came closer... "You're so disgusting! EWWWW COOTIES!" Some of the Queens ran from their kits and went to touch Sol and get the chance to dance to... *crash* *BOOM* " NOT THIS STUPID SONG!"*Wings by Haerts came on* poor Firestar being comforted by Sandstorm while Squirrelflight swooned over 'Bramble boo boo'

Ferncloud and some over protective covered the kits eyes as the Queens started kissing Sol. " Don't LOOK YOUNG POOR INNOCENT SOULs!" jabbing a random kit into the small kit pile.

"SOMEONES COMING GUYS, ITS ANOTHER CAT!" Logfur screams... *NO one ever listens to him...*

-One Mile away...-

" Come on lets surprise the Warrior Cats... Is it ready?" A graceful voice reached Hawkstar, the clan medicine cat... * Her eyes are glinting mischievously...* The Feline's Name? Silverstar... the leader of ... *DRAMATIC MUSIC* SEXYCLAN! She had a black star on the tip of her tail and on one of her ears. Her voice was melodious, graceful, and sweet like honey. Most of her fur was shimmery galaxy black, with two stars. One of her eyes were deep sapphire blue, it was so difficult to explain, with different colors of dots on her eyes. Her other eye however, was like the star of the galaxy, unable to speak of, looking at it too long would hurt your eyes of its beauty. She turns into her disguise, a beautiful and gorgeous cat, swiss tabby long fur.

0000000Back to the crazy clan000000000

"UGH NO ONE LISTENS TO ME! " LogFur screamed... *NO one pays attention...*

Suddenly... *Trumpet* " Presenting *Dramatic pause* OUR QUEEN DA AWESOME... SILVERSTAR" Toms swoon and Sol curses and shouts, "MARRY ME I HAVE 8723984792874923749287349238748923748927497071304871893047910274908237905754389267283746589325689236589367417349802734809271490827340912734903743875432856789 Pies for you *Winks and wags butt*" Silver star crinkles her delicate nose and says, " I want mint pies but no butt and marriage please!"

Random song suddenly came on..

Do you hear the people sing? "This is how I FEEL LIKE!" Logfur screams... *NO ONE PAYS ATTENTION*  
>Singing a song of angry men?<br>It is the music of a people  
>Who will not be slaves again!* Drowning cats are trying to come out of slavery* "Leafpool, WHY DO WE HAVE SLAVES!?" Leafpool giggles hysterically, "Sorry daddy, its not my fault, I just like eating cats..." "SEE!?*Log fur screams...<br>When the beating of your heart*NO one pays attention..."  
>Echoes the beating of the drums<br>*screech* *crash* THIS SONG IS BETTER! *song changes to Royals by Lorde*

*Everyone looks at Sliverstar...*  
>We're bigger than we ever dreamed,<br>And I'm in love with being queen. "Totally like me *winks at toms* I am in love with being queen..." whispered Silverstar secretively..."  
>Ooh ooh oh<br>Life is great without a care "SHES EVILLLLLLL!" screamed Logfur... *Too bad no one heard him and went under her awful spell...  
>We aren't caught up in your love affair.<p>

_"Please please, tell me now, is there something I should know, and erase all of these stupid felines that are not my followers Deranium, Deranium" _Sliverstar chanted evilly...

Silverstar chuckled... Very Darkly... and turns into her original form without any trouble...

" Logfur, my special follower, why would you _ever _doubt me... you know I will always win..." *Winks at Logfur before exterminating him...*

Please Rate and Review. I would appreciate help


	3. Harry Potter Rescue

SilverStream laughed hysterically and called,"SLAVES, arise!" The magical cats from Dark Forest rose and bowed at her command...

"From now on DarkForest is called Bethrothal Of the Clans, home of my ancestors, the two legs..." She paused for silence as every cat gasped. My name is Hanna Smith*Made up name, say she's a dictator* and I want every cat to be under my command, or else..." "or else what?" Antpelt bristled while hissing at her. "You will be tortured."Hanna Smith laughed like Voldemort.

WHAM! A spark of yellowish green light flew at her face and everyone screamed. Hanna instantly died... Oh well, she was idiotic anyways. Harry Potter had appeared, and shouted backwards as he flied back to Hogwarts," YOUR WELCOMEEEEE!"

Whispers spread through the forest... Most of them thought,' Who was Hanna?'


End file.
